


Freeze!

by babybam



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Bank Robbery, Blood, Guns, Happy Ending, Injury, Jihoon-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Park Jihoon-centric, Violence, the person doesnt even have a name, the tags sound so brutal but it's not really graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/pseuds/babybam
Summary: ”Is that… Jihoon?” Sungwoon spoke and pointed at a person on the screen.Woojin felt like someone had punched him in the face. Was Sungwoon really saying thathis Jihoonwas inside. Thathis Jihoonwas in the hands of some psychopathic robbers right now.aka, when Jihoon decided to drop by the bank to ask about his card, he did not expect to find himself in the middle of a bank robbery





	Freeze!

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, hello! I'm back with another fic and this is a little different from what I usually write :O This idea just popped into my mind and I decided to write it so here it is. I'm in no way professional in any police things and all my knowledge comes from TV shows so bear with me LOL
> 
> ALSO, I didn't use the "graphic descriptions of violence" warning because I'm not entirely sure what counts as graphic, but just know that one person will be shot and one head will be hit against an object. Blood is also present!

Woojin looked eyebrows furrowed at the captain of their department, Yoon Jisung, who was almost running towards him, Jinyoung and Sungwoon. The three of them had just been enjoying their break when a yell from Jisung had caught their attention.

”What's wrong?” Woojin asked and stood up. Despite Jisung's usual somewhat dramatic tendencies, it was unusual seeing him seriously so frantic, even though they were the police.

”There's a bank robbery and a hostage situation going on, it's bad. Daniel and Seongwoo are on the scene and Jaehwan and Minhyun are heading there at the moment too. We need to get going as well,” Jisung briefly explained and Jinyoung and Sungwoon jumped up from their chairs as well. _A bank robbery_. During his years working in the police force, Woojin had witnessed only a handful of bank robberies. And even fewer hostage situations since they weren't that usual, generally the criminals fled the scene as soon as possible to get away (which they didn't because the police always found them eventually.)

”We don't have much information just yet. A bunch of bypassers noticed the situation and called the police, fortunately Seongwoo and Daniel were close. They haven't been able to communicate with the robbers yet,” Jisung kept talking as they jogged out to the car.

 

The bank was a good ten minute drive away from the police station and the four of them were anxiously waiting to reach the scene. Woojin adjusted his uniform and checked his gun, he was feeling a little fidgety. 

The traffic wasn't too bad so they reaches the scene quickly and well, they jumped out of the car immediately and Sungwoon pulled out four bulletproof vests, one for each of them. Woojin looked around, the others had already cordoned off the area around the bank and there was already a crowd forming to see what was happening, and of course the press was already there too. Woojin waved at Seongwoo who jogged their way.

”What's the situation?” Jisung asked immediately when Seongwoo reached them. 

”There's about ten hostages, and we assume there's at least two robbers though we've only been able to spot one who seems to be guarding the people. We haven't heard any gun shots but we talked to the people who called the police and they said they heard some, we don't know if there's someone injured or not. We tried talking to them with a megaphone but we got no reaction whatsoever,” Seongwoo briefed them quickly as they all followed him.

”Jaehwan's trying to get in the bank's security system so we can use the security cameras to see better,” Seongwoo said when they reached the police van. Daniel and Minhyun were standing outside while Jaehwan was sitting on the computer, typing furiously. Sungwoon climbed in with him to help. Woojin looked around, the area seemed to be well under control, there were other police officers around, guarding the crowd and press so no one would come too close. 

”What do we do?” Jinyoung asked.

”We need a plan, we can't just barge in since there's so many civilians inside. What we should now do is find a way to contact the robbers,” Jisung said.

”We need to know what they want and I think it's obvious but we want all the civilians out uninjured. Hopefully we could get one of us inside,” he continued. Woojin nodded, seeing the others do the same. If at least one of them could get inside, it meant a little more control to them. They could ensure the hostages' safety better and have a higher chance of catching the robbers easier, but of course _they_ too knew it and wouldn't want a police near.

 

”We're in!” Sungwoon suddenly shouted and everyone turned their attention to Sungwoon and Jaehwan. Using the bank's security cameras meant that now they could properly count the amount of hostages, see the robbers and just get a better look on the whole situation, a huge plus would be if they had an audio as well but unfortunately they didn't.

”There's… Twelve hostages! No one seems to be injured,” Sungwoon spoke. He inhaled sharply, confusing everyone. ”No…” he mumbled.

”What is it?” Minhyun asked, trying to get a closer look, and Jaehwan gasped as well, he being the only one who could properly see the screen as well. 

”Is that… Jihoon?” Sungwoon spoke and pointed at a person on the screen.

Woojin felt like someone had punched him in the face and stomach at the same time. He stopped breathing and stared at the screen, which was too far away for him to even see anything. There was only one Jihoon Sungwoon could be talking about and suddenly Woojin hated the whole situation a lot more, and suddenly it was a lot more personal for all of them. Was Sungwoon really saying that _his Jihoon_ was inside. That _his Jihoon_ was in the hands of some psychopathic robbers right now.

Jihoon was no police, he was a teacher for God's sake. Sure, Jihoon was strong and knew his basic self-defense but Woojin knew it would only help so little in a situation like this. Woojin knew Jihoon was probably terrified right now because _he knew Jihoon_ and honestly, Woojin was terrified himself too.

”Woojin!” Minhyun yelling his name snapped him out of his thoughts and he breathed sharply in.

”I'm going in,” he said, determined. No one was quick enough to stop Woojin who was taking long strides towards the building, pulling his gun out. 

”Woojin! Stop!” Jisung yelled and Woojin could hear people running after him but all he could think about was _Jihoon_.

He was yanked back harshly and someone took the gun from his hand. 

”Listen. We all know this whole thing got a whole lot more personal right now but you need to think straight. Jihoon or not, you can't go marching in just like that. It could make the whole situation even worse because we don't know how the robbers would react. So either you promise you're gonna follow the orders and not do anything stupid or you're driving right back to the station,” Jisung said to him, holding him by his collar. Woojin stared at Jisung in the eye, he knew Jisung must be feeling the same as him right now because after all, Jihoon was his friend too, he was everyone's friend. But Jisung and the others were being a lot more rational than Woojin. 

He swallowed slowly and nodded. Jisung looked at him for a second before letting go of his collar. Daniel handed Woojin his gun back and he put it back in the holster.

”Okay… Fuck,” Woojin mumbled before turning to go back to the van. Jinyoung, Minhyun and Seongwoo had all squeezed themselves in the van too, everyone looking at the screen intensely. Woojin met Jinyoung's eyes once he climbed in the van and Woojin could tell Jinyoung didn't feel that good about the situation either.

”So, it seems that there are only two robbers, which is better than expected. One is raiding the vaults and safes while the other one is in the main hall with all the hostages. Both of them are wearing black ski masks,” Sungwoon started explaining. 

The twelve people were sitting on the floor in the main hall while the robber, a big strong looking man, was standing in front of the front desks. He was holding a gun and pointing it at the people. The hostages were mostly people around the age of 25 to 40, but there was also one elderly looking man and a young girl, who couldn't be more than six years old. Woojin couldn't help but stare at Jihoon, it made him lose his breath again, now actually seeing Jihoon on the screen, in the same room as a robber and a gun. Sungwoon changed the cameras, showing them all the different areas. The other robber, also a large male, seemed to have a gun as well, although he wasn't holding onto it but it was in his back pocket.

Sungwoon changed it back to the camera that was in the main hall and Woojin's eyes went back to Jihoon.

”There's a phone right here, on the desk,” Jaehwan said and pointed at one of the front desks. ”I think that our best shot is to call it and hope he answers,” he continued but their attention was drawn to a loud shouting voice.

”Let me through!” a voice was yelling loudly, and they all recognized it. Woojin, along with Jinyoung and Minhyun, jumped out the van and jogged towards the police officer who was trying to hold back two men, one who was yelling and struggling.

”Daehwi!” Jinyoung shouted and the man, Daehwi, looked at them. He looked angry and scared at the same time and Woojin knew Daehwi already had a hunch of what was going on.

”We'll handle this,” Minhyun said to the police officer and he just nodded and left them with the two men.

”Have you seen Jihoon?” the other man, Guanlin, asked. 

”He went to the bank, something about his card not working well, while Guanlin and I went to the café down the street to wait for him!” Daehwi spoke, his voice loud and hysterically getting higher towards the end of his sentence. Minhyun cleared his throat.

”Technically you're not allowed here but come,” Minhyun said and motioned them to start walking. Jinyoung put his arm around Daehwi's shoulder and started leading them to the van. 

”There isn't a pretty way of saying this so… The robbers have twelve hostages. Jihoon's one of them,” Minhyun said. 

”Oh my god,” Guanlin gasped next to Woojin.

”What?! Oh no, we shouldn't have let him go alone,” Daehwi said.

”You couldn't have done anything, Daehwi, and now all three of you would be in there,” Woojin said, trying to comfort Daehwi (and Guanlin) since this was no way their fault.

Jisung, Seongwoo, Daniel, Jaehwan and Sungwoon greeted Daehwi and Guanlin. They interrogated the two a little, since they had been out with Jihoon, but as they hadn't been at scene at any point, they didn't really get any helpful information.

Suddenly a loud shot was heard from inside the bank. Woojin could hear some screams from the crowd and even Guanlin and Daehwi let out scared whimpers but Woojin's eyes were on the screen, wanting to know what happened and _who_ was shot.

-

When Jihoon decided to drop by the bank to ask about his card, this was not what he expected to happen. He did not expect to find himself in the middle of a bank robbery, sitting on the floor with eleven other people (in a shape of a horseshoe) while a huge man was pointing a gun at them. And you bet Jihoon was scared as hell. He didn't regret anything more than deciding that _today_ was a good day to pay a visit to the bank. He wanted nothing more than to be sitting in the café with Daehwi and Guanlin right now.

When he had been waiting for his turn, two men had barged in, wearing black ski masks, and pulled guns out, firing a few shots on the ceiling which scared the shit out of everyone in the room. People had screamed and kneeled on the floor, trying to hide behind desks and chairs. But the two men had pulled everyone to the center of the main hall and now Jihoon was sitting on the floor with his hand tied back with a cable tie. One of the men had disappeared to the back while the other had stayed, obviously to keep an eye on them.

There was a little girl to his left, sitting with who Jihoon assumed to be her mother. The girl was shaking like a leaf and Jihoon wanted to comfort her somehow, but he was scared himself too and didn't dare to move a muscle or open his mouth.

It was quiet for a long while. The man kept glaring at them, occasionally looking outside too. Jihoon had heard all the sirens, he knew there were police and people outside. Jihoon also knew _who_ the police were and he hated the whole situation. He knew Woojin was working today, at this exact moment, and his friends were too. He didn't want any of them getting hurt but at the same time he just wished they could get him and the other people out of there as soon as possible. 

The long silence was broken by a young looking man, who was sitting almost directly in front of Jihoon.

”Hey, shithead! Let us go!” he was shouting angrily and Jihoon's heart started hammering even more. Even if Jihoon himself knew nothing about situations like this, he was sure that yelling and calling the robber names would not help at all. 

”What did you just call me,” the man said angrily, stepping forward and pointing the gun straight at the young man. The young man though continued glaring at the robber.

”A fucking shithead! Let us go!” he kept yelling and Jihoon wanted to tell him to shut up.

”Shut your mouth! If anyone speaks, I will shoot,” the robber yelled angrily, looking at each of them and pointing the gun. Jihoon shrunk back, the little girl next to him whimpered and her mother shushed her.

Jihoon thought that the threat would make the young man shut up, but it didn't seem like it.

”You're crazy! You can't keep me here!” he kept shouting, trying to get up from the floor, which seemed to be hard because of his tied hands.

”I'm not joking. Do you want to die?” the robber growled angrily, taking even more steps towards the young man.

”I want to get the fuck out of here,” the young man shouted and it was the last thing they heard before the loud shot rang through the hall. 

Jihoon's heart plummeted and his ears were ringing, he couldn't believe what he just saw. The little girl bursted into tears and Jihoon himself felt like crying too. He wanted to throw up, he couldn't believe someone was just actually shot right in front of his eyes. The young man was laying motionless on the floor and there was already a lot of blood. Jihoon wanted to look away, but he couldn't.

Jihoon tore his eyes off the dead body when the robber took steps towards him, or the little girl and her mother actually. 

”You, shut up,” the man said to the girl who was sobbing and wailing. Jihoon couldn't believe he was actually pointing a gun to a little girl, she was probably only five years old! The girl just started crying louder.

”No!” her mother yelled and stared at the gun. She started speaking to the girl softly, trying to get her to calm down while the man just seemed to get angrier. 

”Stop! She's just a kid,” Jihoon suddenly found himself speaking, he didn't know where he got the courage from but he wasn't just gonna look and wait for a kid to be shot next to him. The man narrowed his eyes at Jihoon and took steps closer, the gun was pointing at him now and Jihoon was _so terrified_. His heart was pounding so fast. The man didn't say anything just pressed the gun against his forehead and for a moment Jihoon was sure he was gonna pull the trigger. But he just nudged Jihoon's forehead and walked away. Jihoon was trembling so hard and he felt like he was gonna pass out.

”Now, everyone's gonna keep their mouths shut or you know what will happen,” the man spoke and motioned towards the dead body. Nobody dared to say a word and the girl had calmed down a little too. Jihoon looked around, everyone seemed to be shocked and terrified, Jihoon himself was too and he just wanted this to be over.

-

”What happened?” Daniel asked, trying to get a better look too. Minhyun and Seongwoo had quickly pulled Daehwi and Guanlin away because they were civilians after all and they would have to stay aside. Woojin saw them being lead to another van where they could wait.

”I missed most of it but it looked like one of the civilians was talking, or more like yelling, and the robber walked closer and shot him after some more yelling,” Sungwoon explained, he had probably been the only one paying any attention to the screen.

”We need to call an ambulance,” Jaehwan said and Jisung was already pulling his phone out.

”He's definitely dead though. So, we have one dead…” Sungwoon spoke but stopped in the middle of his sentence, staring at the screen. 

”What's happening?” Woojin asked and tried to get closer. The man was now pointing the gun at the little girl, right next to Jihoon. 

”He's not gonna shoot her, is he?!” Jaehwan said.

”I hope not, we need a plan right now, we can't wait anymore,” Daniel spoke and looked at Jisung who was done talking one the phone. Woojin didn't hear if Jisung said anything because he was too focused on the screen. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the gun being pointed at Jihoon, but the man was walking away from Jihoon almost immediately. Woojin sighed.

”Holy shit,” Jinyoung said, his voice wavering, and Woojin knew he had seen the same.

 

They started to come up with a plan. Sungwoon searched for photos of the bank's layout so they could see all the ways in and out. Everyone was on their toes, they knew they had to hurry because they didn't need any more dead bodies, or even injured people.

”So, here's the layout. There's only the main entrance and one door at the back. My suggestion is that some of us go to the back door, which is most likely locked so we probably have to break in. The people going from the back will catch the second man. While the rest of us will deal with the first robber and the hostage situation, as Jaehwan said, we should call the phone on the front desk and negotiate with the man,” Sungwoon explained. 

”I'm not going in the back,” Woojin said before he even realized the words left his mouth. He didn't wanna be one of the members going in the back because he wanted to know what was happening to the hostages, to _Jihoon_. Jisung looked at him.

”Woojin…”

”I want to make the phone call,” Woojin decided and tried to look determined.

”Are you sure about that?” Jisung asked and once Woojin nodded, nobody argued.

 

They started dividing into two teams. Sungwoon, Jaehwan, Minhyun and Daniel were gonna go in the back while Woojin along with Jisung, Jinyoung and Seongwoo would deal with the situation in the front.

”Try to get in as quietly as possible so the robbers won't be alerted, we'll give you details of the second man's location once you're in,” Jisung explained when the four were ready to go.

 

”Jinyoung, you keep an eye on the cameras and give details to the others, we'll try to contact the other man,” Jisung said to Jinyoung who sat on the computer.

”And you,” Jisung continued and turned to the four who were just about to leave. ”Be careful,” he said and everyone nodded. Woojin watched as the other team jogged around the building, they could just hope that neither of the robbers would notice the four police officers running to the back or catch on their plan. It would make it a lot harder.

 

”So, you want to call?” Seongwoo said as they started getting ready for the phone call. Woojin nodded, he was sure. 

”Okay, so what you're gonna do is ask him what he wants. Make him promise he won't hurt the civilians and tell him that we need to send an officer in to negotiate better and make sure he won't hurt anyone,” Seongwoo explained and Woojin listened carefully.

”And, for the love of god, do not let him know that you know Jihoon. You can't mention him at all or he'll be in even bigger danger,” Jisung butted in and Woojin nodded. He knew all of this, he may be a younger officer than Seongwoo and Jisung but he knew.

Woojin was nervous as he took the phone and dialed the number. The four of them were looking at the screen, it had been split into two, the other side of the screen was the camera in the main hall while Jinyoung kept switching between cameras on the other side. Woojin put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear, he would be the only one talking though because too many people would just confuse or anger the robber. They watched the screen to see how the man would react to the phone.

”Come on, answer,” Seongwoo whispered impatiently when it seemed like the man would not pick up the phone. But he did.

”What?” he answered and Woojin breathed in. 

”Hello, this is officer Park Woojin,” he started slowly. They saw the man smiling smugly on the screen despite the mask covering most of his face.

”Well, hello, officer Park Woojin,” the man repeated, mocking him. Woojin was just about to speak again when the man suddenly started speaking, but not to Woojin.

”Do you happen to know officer Park Woojin?” they heard the man ask and he walked away from the desk, phone still in his hand. Woojin's heart stopped, things just went even more downhill.

”Oh no, Jihoon,” Jisung whispered.

-

There was another long silence and Jihoon was growing more anxious every minute. Why was the man not doing anything? Where was the other man? Jihoon kept looking around, subtly though. Apart from himself, the little girl next to him, her mother and the dead young man, there were eight more people. Most of them looked around Jihoon's age or older, but there was one elderly man among them too. Most of the people looked scared, but a few looked like they had given up already and that scared Jihoon. They would make it out alive, no one else was gonna be shot. Jihoon trusted his friends. 

He was startled when a phone started ringing. Everyone looked around a little confused until they realized that it was the phone on one of the front desks. The man was leaning on the front desk but he didn't react to the phone at all, at first. But after it had rung for a while he picked it up, keeping his eyes firmly on them.

”What?” he spat out on the phone and Jihoon felt the tension rise in the room. There was a short pause as the man listened before speaking again.

”Well, hello, officer Park Woojin,” the man said smugly after a while and Jihoon inhaled loudly. He regretted it. The man's eyes were instantly on him, and he pointed the gun at him too. Jihoon didn't mean to react so harshly but he also didn't expect to hear Woojin's name. Suddenly he just wanted to hear Woojin's voice.

”Do you happen to know officer Park Woojin?” the man asked him as he walked closer. Jihoon stared at him and didn't dare to say anything, which only angered the man.

”Answer me!” he shouted and shook the gun. Jihoon gulped and nodded. The man smirked and for some reason, Jihoon didn't have a good feeling about this.

”I think we have a friend of yours in here, Park Woojin,” the man spoke on the phone and Jihoon shuddered. ”Get up!” he then said to Jihoon and Jihoon flinched back. He had no problem getting on his feet without the help of his hands, he was a dancer after all.

The man put the gun on Jihoon's back and nudged him to move forward. Jihoon's legs were shaking as he walked and all he could think about was the gun. There was an actual gun pressed against his back and that made his heart hammer and his breath got stuck in his throat.

”Okay, so, what do you want?” the man asked. The two of them reached the desk and the man forced Jihoon to turn around. The man stood behind Jihoon but he did put the gun down, which maybe did calm Jihoon just a tiny bit. A teeny tiny bit. 

The man hummed. ”My partner back there and I want to get out of here unharmed, without anyone following us,” he spoke. Jihoon really wanted to hear what Woojin was saying, not necessarily because he cared about _what_ he was saying but just because he wanted to hear _Woojin_.

”I don't think that is necessary,” the man and chuckled. 

”No. If _anyone_ steps their feet in this room, I will blow your boy's brain out,” the man growled and placed the gun on Jihoon's temple. It made him feel nauseated and weak, a part of him hoped he would actually pass out. The man slammed the phone on the table and Jihoon flinched.

”Now we just wait if they care enough about you,” the man laughed and Jihoon knew exactly what he meant. 

It didn't take long until the phone started ringing again but it was ignored, the man made no move to answer it. Jihoon just stood there with the gun on his temple and the man standing behind him. Jihoon could feel his breath on his neck and he shuddered. He wondered what was going on in the man's head, or what was their plan. It had been some time already since the other man has disappeared and Jihoon was wondering what was gonna happen once he came back.

The phone just kept ringing again and again but the man didn't answer it. Jihoon didn't know if he was angry or even annoyed since he couldn't see his face (firstly, because Jihoon had his back towards him, and secondly, he was wearing the ski mask anyway) but the breaths he let out sounded a little frustrated.

Jihoon was scared but as he looked at the other people, still sitting on the floor looking terrified, he realized that maybe he could save these people. The man now knew that Jihoon was a way to control the police, because Jihoon himself had been dumb and reacted the way he did, so he really didn't need the other people anymore. If Jihoon could just convince the man to let them go.

”You should let those people go, you don't need them,” Jihoon said and his voice didn't sound as confident as he had hoped. The gun pressed harder on his temple and he shook.

”What do you mean?” 

”You only need me and you know that,” Jihoon answered.

”Are you trying to be the hero here? Are you a cop as well?” the man laughed. 

”What? No!” Jihoon said and the man snorted. 

”Didn't actually think so, you don't look like you even have the balls for it. Now, shut the fuck up,” he said and Jihoon bit his lip, he wasn't done trying. 

”Please, let them go. Please. You really have no use for them,” he tried begging. 

”Shut. Up,” the man growled, he really didn't seem to have a long temper. He had already shot that one young man because he hadn't kept his mouth shut, but Jihoon was feeling daring. The man wouldn't kill him, right? He wouldn't, he needed Jihoon alive to be able to control the situation. Jihoon was no use to him dead.

”No, let them go! There are kids and elderly in there, you shouldn't do this to them,” he begged. 

Jihoon was definitely not prepared for what came next. He was sure the man wouldn't shoot him but he had not thought of the possibility of being hurt some other way. He didn't even have time to properly register what was happening before it happened. The man grabbed his hair and spun them around. He smashed Jihoon's head against the desk behind them and Jihoon screamed in pain, it was _too much_. His legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor, he almost felt like he couldn't breathe and for a moment all he saw was white. 

”Get up!” the man shouted but Jihoon couldn't. 

He distantly heard the phone start ringing again but instead of answering, the man grabbed Jihoon's hair again and pulled him to his feet. Jihoon stumbled and tried to balance himself. He could feel something drip down his left temple but the pain was too much for him to care about anything else. He was on the verge of passing out but for some reason his body just wouldn't give up. He blinked his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to focus on something else than the pain. The phone was still ringing, he realized and he turned his head a little to see the man staring at the phone. He let go of Jihoon's hair and took it.

”What?!” he answered.

”And why not?” he sneered. Jihoon really wished he could hear the other side of the conversation as well because the man's words didn't really make sense without a context.

”You're lying.” Suddenly Jihoon was hit with another wave of nausea and his vision blurred, he stumbled a few steps away from the man but he didn't know if he noticed.

 

”Freeze! If you move, we will shoot,” came a shout and Jihoon snapped his head around to see where it was coming from. He _knew_ that voice. The man dropped the phone on the floor as he lifted his head up.

”Drop your gun on the floor,” another voice ordered. And then Jihoon saw them. Minhyun, Sungwoon, Daniel and Jaehwan were all coming from the back of the bank, they had gotten in some other way than the main entrance, Jihoon thought. All four of them had their guns pointed at the man, who had his own gun in his hand too but it was pointed downwards. Jihoon was a good two steps away from the man and he suddenly had a better feeling about this all than just a few minutes ago. His friends were there, he and all those other people were gonna be fine.

”I said, drop your gun!” Sungwoon shouted when the robber made no move to drop it. Suddenly the man's eyes met Jihoon's and Jihoon held his breath. He was still feeling a little confused but he knew what the man was probably thinking, and so did his friends apparently because Daniel was shouting again.

”Don't even think about it! If you even move your arm, we will shoot and we will be quicker than you!” 

”You're not gonna make it out of here, we have your partner, all the money you tried to take and there's no way you'll be able to get away from us alone so just surrender,” Minhyun spoke, Jihoon saw all four of them take small steps forward.

Jihoon didn't know what he had expected, but he was a little surprised when the man suddenly bent over and carefully placed his gun on the floor. He then straightened up and held his hands up. He had given up. 

Sungwoon, Daniel, Jaehwan and Minhyun ran forward to catch him. Jihoon watched Sungwoon pull the mask off the man's head and handcuff him. Sungwoon then dragged the man out the front entrance and Minhyun and Jaehwan went to help the other people and get the ties off around their wrists. Jihoon was frozen, he still didn't dare to move and didn't know what to do. _They were okay_. It was a huge relief.

”Jihoon,” a voice suddenly said right next to him and he flinched. 

”Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Let me get this off,” Daniel spoke and cut the tie off his wrists. It felt weird to be able to move his hands again, the tie had left red marks on his wrists since it had been too tight and Jihoon rubbed them. 

”You're safe now, we need to get you checked out, your head is bleeding a lot and Jisung said it seemed like he hit your head hard,” Daniel said and looked at him with worried eyes. Just then Jihoon realized that it was blood that was dripping down his temple, it was still going, he could feel it.

”W-Woojin?” Jihoon stammered out. His voice was shaking and he noticed that he was trembling again. Daniel glanced behind Jihoon and then back to him.

”He's coming, he'll be here soon. Let's go,” Daniel spoke and held tightly onto Jihoon's arm as he turned him around so they could get out. Jihoon held onto Daniel's arm too, he felt really dizzy and his legs were barely working. 

More people were rushing in the building to help and check out the other people. No one else was injured, fortunately, and Jihoon was glad about that. His heart jumped when he saw Woojin push past all the people and run towards them. Jihoon pushed himself off Daniel and the older let him go. Jihoon felt tears start wetting his cheeks, he didn't know if it was because of the pain or because he was so relieved or because he was seeing Woojin again. 

”Jihoon, oh my god,” Woojin breathed out as he wrapped his arms around Jihoon. Jihoon sniffled, he was in Woojin's arms. He was safe. The pain in his head was so bad and suddenly everything just became too much.

”I love you, Woojin,” he choked out. 

Then he blacked out.

-

Woojin was fuming as he saw Sungwoon drag the other robber out the building. The other team had successfully managed to catch the other guy in the back and apparently hadn't even alerted anyone in the main hall. They had brought him out and locked him in one of the vans, making a police officer guard him. 

Woojin really wanted nothing more than beat up the guy, he had seen how he had pressed the gun against Jihoon's temple. He had very clearly seen how he had smashed Jihoon's head on the desk, and his heart had dropped to his stomach when he had seen Jihoon collapse on the floor. But fortunately he had still been conscious. 

With the other robber caught, it was easier to catch the other one too. They just had to make a phone call while the other team sneaked in the back and surprised the robber. It was a little bit risky since the robber had threatened to shoot Jihoon, but they distracted him with the phone call. They were all relieved when the man answered because he hadn't answered their previous tries. He hadn't seemed to notice Jihoon swaying away from and he was pointing the gun down as well. They just had had to find the perfect timing and everything went according to plan.

 

Woojin glared at the man when he and Sungwoon walked past Woojin. And if looks could kill, the man would be dead. Sungwoon gave Woojin a knowing look and Woojin knew Sungwoon was feeling the same as he was.

”Woojin, come on!” Jisung yelled at him, he was already a few steps ahead of him, going in the bank. When the robber heard Woojin's name he made eye contact with Woojin and smirked. Woojin gritted his teeth, he was so angry but now he just wanted to see Jihoon. 

He ran past all the people, everyone seemed to be physically uninjured, the dead body had been carried out immediately in a body bag and there was just a pool of blood on the floor. Woojin saw Daniel supporting Jihoon and he fastened his pace. Jihoon noticed him as well and Woojin glanced at Daniel quickly who let go of Jihoon so he could walk to Woojin. 

Woojin breathed out in relief when he finally had Jihoon in his arms. Jihoon was safe, not uninjured, but alive and safe.

”Jihoon, oh my god.” Jihoon looked at him in the eye, though they looked a bit unfocused. There were tears going down Jihoon's cheeks and he sniffled.

”I love you, Woojin,” he said and Woojin barely had time to register the words until Jihoon went limp and he had to tighten his grip so he wouldn't fall on the floor.

”Shit,” Woojin mumbled. Jihoon's head had been hit pretty hard and they couldn't know if he had any kind of head injury, other than the long gash on his temple (which was still bleeding, by the way, and that was not good).

”We need to get him out, now!” Daniel said frantically next to him. Woojin nodded, Jihoon had to be taken to a hospital as soon as possible. He picked Jihoon up and with Daniel his side they jogged out. A few ambulances had arrived to the scene some time ago and Woojin carried Jihoon to an empty stretcher, the paramedics were just done checking another man and immediately turned their attention to the two police officers (and unconscious Jihoon.) 

”Oh my god, Jihoon!” came Daehwi's loud scream as Woojin was explaining the whole situation to the paramedics. Daehwi and Guanlin had stayed at the scene the whole time and Jisung or Daniel had been keeping them updated, not telling them everything of course because still, they were civilians and didn't need to know every detail.

”I want to go too!” Daehwi said loudly when they reached the ambulance and saw Jihoon's stretcher being loaded in. Woojin jumped in afterwards and didn't hear what Daniel said to Daehwi and Guanlin because the door was slammed shut and in seconds the ambulance was moving. Woojin held Jihoon's hand as the paramedic was checking him, they had said that they should get to the hospital as soon as possible so they could check him for possible head injuries. Woojin was scared and he just wanted Jihoon to be okay.

-

When Jihoon woke up the first thing he noticed was the dull pain in his head. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been and he was glad, now it was manageable. He blinked his eyes open, a bit confused about his location. Though it didn't take him long to register that he was in a hospital, there was even an IV going in his arm.

”Jihoon?” someone said and he looked around. Woojin was sitting on his left side and Daehwi and Guanlin were on his other side.

”Huh? What time is it?” he asked, he had no idea for how long he had been out. His throat felt a little dry and he happily accepted the water Woojin gave him. Jihoon frowned a little when he noticed that Woojin was still wearing his uniform, shouldn't he be at work?

”It's almost six, you've been asleep for about two hours,” Woojin said. Jihoon nodded and was quiet for a moment.

”What happened? I mean, I remember what… you know… Most of it but I mean… Afterwards,” Jihoon stuttered, remembering what had happened made him feel anxious and the words just got stuck in his throat. He just wanted to know what had happened after he had blacked out.

”The last thing I remember is you in the… the… In there,” he continued, the word _bank_ just refusing to come out.

”You passed out and I carried you to the ambulance and we came here, to the hospital. They checked you for injuries and stuff and they stitched the wound on your head. Also, you have a concussion. You were awake when we arrived here and when they took some tests but… You don't seem to remember,” Woojin spoke. Jihoon furrowed his brows and tried to remember, now that he thought of it, he could kind of remember having been awake. It was all a bit hazy to him.

”I'm sorry,” Daehwi suddenly spoke.

”What for?” Jihoon didn't understand, Daehwi had done nothing wrong.

”We should've come with you,” he said and Guanlin nodded. Jihoon felt his heart pound and he swallowed. How could they apologize for something like that, it was better they weren't there and Jihoon was so glad they had decided to go to the café. 

”You don't have to apologize for that. I'm happy you weren't there,” Jihoon whispered and closed his eyes. Woojin squeezed his hand and Jihoon squeezed back. 

”I think we should get the doctor here, to check you,” Woojin said and pressed the button to call for a doctor. 

The woman came in less than a minute and immediately started doing a check up. She asked all kinds of questions and explained more details about Jihoon's condition. Jihoon didn't really care nor did he understand much but he tried to listen. He was told that he was getting some pain medication through the IV and it could make him feel sleepy, Jihoon could feel that. She also told him that he was gonna have to stay for at least a day, maybe longer. It took about half an hour until she left.

Jihoon really wanted to sleep again but there was a knock on the door again. He opened his eyes to see Jisung and the rest of the police officers walk in, though not all of them were wearing their uniforms anymore, probably because their shifts had already ended. Jihoon laughed a little at how packed the room was with all eleven of them inside. 

”Hi, we came to see how you're doing,” Jisung spoke and stood next to Woojin. 

”Also, we need you at the station,” he said to Woojin and Woojin glared at him.

”Can't it wait till tomorrow,” he asked and Jisung sighed.

”I wish, I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't even ask if it wasn't necessary,” Jisung said and looked apologetic. Woojin just nodded.

The eleven of them chatted for a while, just about anything random, avoiding the elephant in the room. Jihoon knew everyone was consciously avoiding the topic but he was glad, it made him too anxious and he wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. It made him feel a lot better, to be with all his friends talking like this. But it also tired him, he obviously wasn't in his best condition and the medication was also making him drowsy. So when a little after seven o'clock Jisung, Sungwoon and Jinyoung (and Woojin, the officers still on their shift) had to start leaving, everyone else decided to as well so Jihoon could get some sleep. 

Everyone hugged him and promised to come back the next day around midday so he wouldn't have to be bored the whole day waiting to be discharged. Jihoon waved them goodbye and turned to Woojin, who was now standing next to the bed. 

”I'll come back tonight, right after Jisung lets me go,” Woojin promised and held Jihoon's hand tightly. 

”Sure, but go home first and change your clothes and take a shower and eat. Please,” Jihoon said softly and Woojin nodded. 

”Okay, I love you,” Woojin said and pressed a kiss on Jihoon's lip. 

”I love you too,” Jihoon whispered and watched Woojin leave. 

It only took him seconds to fall asleep after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Leave comments and kudos :')
> 
> I've noticed that it's a bit hard writing with so many characters, I mean there's 11 of them and I'm more used to writing with 7 or 6 (got7 and jbj LOL). But I do try to include them all well in my stories but it's a little hard. I've also noticed that I often have troubles writing Guanlin's character? 
> 
> Anyway,, here's a fun fact: Jihoon, Daehwi and Guanlin are all teachers. Jihoon is drama teacher, Daehwi music and Guanlin chinese (so cliche I know omg). Also, all 11 of them were aged up, obviously, but I didn't really think of the ages they were aged up to because it doesn't really matter LOL just know that they still were in the same age order though!


End file.
